Vizinhança
by Adne Hellena
Summary: Quem nunca teve problemas com vizinhos que atire a primeira pedra. Fic escrita para a Gincana de 1 Ano do NFF - tema: festa e blecaute, máximo 1000 palavras. M2 - Mark e Misha.


**Título:** Vizinhança  
**Autor:** Adne Hellena  
**Resumo:** Quem nunca teve problemas com vizinhos que atire a primeira pedra.  
**Disclaimer: **Esses dois não me pertencem (óbvio), mas eu amo explorá-los em minha fértil imaginação, sem nenhum tipo de lucro com seus nomes.

**P.S.: Eu amo esses dois juntos (são fofos), e escrever essa fic até 1000 palavras foi um desafio! xD  
Esta não é uma songfic, mas eu a escrevi ao som de **All The Right Moves**, do **OneRepublic**. ****(para mim essa música é perfeita para os dois. Nenhuma música combina tão bem com Mark e Misha como essa).**

**Fiquem à vontade para ouvir a música e entrar no ritmo da história! XD**

**Boa Leitura! ^.^**

**

* * *

Vizinhança**

Misha estava decididamente feliz em voltar para Vancouver. A casa modesta que alugara, num bairro mais afastado do centro da grande metrópole, lhe garantia tranqüilidade e paz para curtir seus momentos de folga. Estava gravando, mas o curto período livre entre um episódio e outro de Supernatural era passado ali, no conforto daquela residência.

Durante aquele dia o ator tinha aproveitado a manhã para suas meditações livres e um curto tempo para ver televisão, jogado sobre seu aconchegante sofá verde. Sua lista de afazeres domésticos não era muito extensa, portanto qualquer atividade entre o sofá da sala, a cozinha e seu notebook, era um bônus adicional.

Era tarde da noite quando o intérprete do anjo ouviu o clique da porta, apenas esticando o pescoço para ver Mark Pellegrino jogar as chaves sobre a mesinha de mogno próxima à porta.

- Ainda acordado? – O californiano franziu as sobrancelhas, caminhando até o outro homem e beijando delicadamente seus lábios.

- Difícil dormir com essa bagunça toda, não acha?

- Você dorme como uma pedra e está reclamando disso? – Mark bagunçou os cabelos de Misha, largando sua jaqueta jeans sobre o móvel enquanto abaixava próximo ao amante, abraçando-o de leve por cima dos ombros, xeretando os sites que Misha abria.

- Eles ensaiaram o dia todo e agora inventaram essa festa. – O mais novo ajeitou-se melhor, sua cabeça se inclinando e seus olhos muito azuis fitando os de Mark – Tem suco e sanduíches na geladeira.

- Natural?

- Frango com ricota. Chegamos a um consenso, lembra?

- É por essas e outras que eu te amo. – o ator mais velho deixou um beijo nos macios cabelos negros, caminhando em direção ao seu pequeno e saudável jantar.

- Nossa, me senti uma empregada doméstica agora.

Misha fechou o notebook ouvindo a gargalhada escandalosa de Mark. Encolhendo-se no sofá, ele deu espaço ao outro homem, que trazia dois lanches em uma mão e um enorme copo de suco de cenoura com mamão em outra. Enquanto saboreavam a companhia um do outro, um ruído alto e distorcido, seguido por uma voz desafinada e pouco compreensível, ecoava pela casa, quase estragando o mágico momento.

Pellegrino apurou os ouvidos, distinguindo entre a péssima interpretação da banda inexperiente, os acordes e a letra que fizeram parte de sua adolescência. – Isso é...?

- Highway to Hell. Ou deveria ser.

- Nunca ouvi nada igual. Não me admira que você não consiga dormir.

- Eu estou uma pilha de nervos. Quem consegue relaxar com uma coisa dessas? – Collins fez biquinho, os olhos quase se enchendo de lágrimas depois de um longo dia sendo azucrinado por seus vizinhos.

- Vem cá, eu tenho a solução. – O ator mais velho engoliu o resto do lanche e ajeitou-se melhor, encaixando o mais novo entre suas pernas e esperando Misha se acomodar, massageando carinhosamente os músculos retesados do amante.

Durante longos minutos Collins se deixou apenas suspirar, deliciado com as mãos firmes de Marksha em suas costas. Ele fechou os olhos, seu corpo amolecendo sobre Pellegrino enquanto seus nervos eram aliviados pelo calor e pressão a que eram submetidos.

Seu eu interior começava novamente a ser colorido, feliz e relaxado... Até a banda ao lado começar os acordes de All The Right Moves.

- Okay, agora já chega! Eles estão destruindo a nossa música! – Misha levantou rápido, pulando do sofá e caminhando apressado até a pequena despensa embaixo da escada. Depois de poucos minutos procurando e bagunçando o local, o revoltado ator encontrou seu objeto de desejo: um grande e pouco usado alicate de corte. – Espere um segundo, amor. Eu vou resolver isso.

Mark precisou piscar ainda duas ou três vezes antes de compreender a atitude de Misha e, assim que o fez, correu porta afora, seguindo preocupado o amante até o poste lateral que fornecia energia elétrica à casa ao lado. De onde estava, imóvel no limiar da cerca viva e protegido sob a sombra da árvore, Mark apenas se certificava de que o outro ator não seria descoberto.

Se fosse preciso brigar, ele estaria lá para seu amante.

- Misha! – O loiro sussurrou, sua voz firme imediatamente atraindo a atenção do mais jovem – Você sabe o que está fazendo?

- Não. – Os olhos azuis do anjo inocente faiscaram quase diabólicos e Misha deu um daqueles sorrisos magníficos. Com o alicate na mão direita o ator abriu a caixinha que protegia a fiação elétrica e procurou o fio mais grosso. Ele pensou um pouco, suas sobrancelhas se franzindo enquanto estudava a melhor estratégia e, na dúvida, cortou ambos os fios.

Os gritos vindos da casa ao lado acobertaram o barulho alto que fez ao fechar a caixinha e Misha correu de volta para sua casa, saboreando o gostinho maravilhosamente doce da vingança. Ele quase nunca se deixava abater pelos aborrecimentos cotidianos, mas depois de horas agüentando um surto de seus vizinhos temporários, ele mesmo não se culpava pela atitude vil que ia contra seus preceitos religiosos.

- Eu não acredito que você fez isso!

- Nem eu, mas eles estão chapados demais para descobrir. – Misha respirou fundo, apreciando o silêncio ao redor.

- Ótimo. Agora vamos que eu estou lhe devendo uma massagem.

- Hmmm... – Collins gemeu de leve, sentindo as mãos de Mark passearem por seus braços e seu abdômen enquanto o mais velho o guiava para o quarto. O loiro distribuiu alguns beijos no pescoço do amante, ouvindo mais gemidos roucos até Misha estacar na escada – Acho que isso pede uma música, não?

- All The Right Moves?

- É, All The Right Moves. – O dono da casa sorriu, caminhando até a sala e procurando pela estante o controle remoto do aparelho de som. Seus dedos delicados giraram o botão do volume até onde conseguira, deixando os acordes da música estremecer as paredes, ecoando as frases que serviriam de inspiração para mais uma longa e ardente noite de amor entre os dois anjos caídos.

Agora, além de estarem no escuro, os vizinhos ao lado teriam que implorar por um pouco de paz.

* * *

**Por favor, uma reviewzinha para uma leitora esfomeada!  
****Alimentem minha alma com um commentzinho que seja! **

**Eu produzirei mais, prometo! XD**

**Se curtiram, por favor, comentem!  
Esse ship não irá crescer se não for comentado! hauhaua  
Bjoks!  
Bye! ^.^ **


End file.
